Capeside revisited: The Movie version
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Joey and Pacey's relationship is in trouble when she comes from spending a semester in Paris because her father is back in Capeside. Pacey/Joey Pacey/Andie
1. Chapter 1

Capeside Revisited, The movie version.

The bus from Boston to Capeside had just started its journey. Pacey Witter looked sadly at his company, a distant Joey Potter that had her eyes set on the view outside the window. He gently took her hand in his, this gesture woke Joey from her dream and she stared at him. He smiled at her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

Joey Potter and Pacey Witter had been a couple for almost five years, but recently things shook up their relationship. A big opportunity came to Joey Potter to work in Paris as an editor, and once again, she had to make the same choice she had to when she was a naïve teenager in love with his best friend. Do you choose your love or your dream? She chose the latter this time.

She had spent a whole semester working in Paris, learning French and eating delicious salads, but she missed Pacey a lot. He didn't want to lose everything he fought so hard to achieve. He was the owner of a small but popular restaurant in New York, but if he had come to Paris he had to start all over again.

After a big fight where names like Dawson could be heard a few times, Pacey and Joey decided to take a break while she was abroad. If she wasn't staying for him, Pacey didn't think it was right that he should leave his job for her.

But after six months everything changed. Joey Potter was reading Little Women in French in her apartment when the phone rang. At first she smiled happily as she recognized her sister's voice but the news she had to tell,trembled her heart.

Mike Potter, Joey's father was out of jail again and Bessie thought she should go see him. A lot of emotions went through Joey's heart. She felt happy because he was free again, but she couldn't forget all the damage he had done in the past, and not even once but twice. She remembered perfectly how his father actions changed her relationship with Dawson forever, she knew that her reaction was unfair to him and she apologized for that a thousand times, but the Dawson and Joey dynamic was changed forever. And then came Pacey, who gained her love. These thoughts, this eternal doubt of what choice was the correct one, troubled once again Joey Potter's mind. She had to come back to Capeside, she needed to see Pacey , to mend their situation and she had to confront her father.

As soon as Pacey heard the news he decided to go with her, he couldn't let her alone, they may had problems but he still loved her. The stayed in silence the whole trip, not knowing what to say because words in this case are useless, a holding hand and a caring smile was much better.

When the bus arrived Bessie and not so little Alex were waiting for the pair. "Oh my how you've grown" said Joey to her nephew. "Not so much, but I'm older that Lilly" Said Alex laughing. Joey shared a glance with her sister "Don't tell me, story repeat itself" Joey laughed thinking about the possibility that her nephew and Dawson's Leery sisters could follow the same path they once took. "Oh you have no idea, they're always together. But now come here and give me a hug" the sisters embraced left Pacey feeling uneasy, like if he didn't fit in. "What are you doing there Witter? Come here you too, you are part of this family too" Pacey smiled shyly and hug Bessie who felt something was wrong but decided to let it go for the moment.

While in the car, Joey finally asked, "So where's dad?" Bessie surprised looked at her sister, "eyes on the road sis" said Joey. "Sorry I thought you were going to ignore the situation a little longer" Joey rolled her eyes, "like I always do" Bessie laughed, "so you've changed then?" Pacey answered unconsciously "not so much" which earned him one of Joey Potter's killer looks. "Sorry" he said. "He's at the Ice House, I told him to wait there I wanted to have a quiet word with you before you see him" Joey worried, she didn't know how to react when meeting him, "he harmed us Bessie" she shed a tear, "Don't you think I know that? But he's our father and he's not a bad person, he just makes the wrong decisions" but Joey wasn't so sure. "That's not an excuse"

Pacey and Joey were sitting at the porch watching little Lilly and Alex running and playing around "the new will they or won't they couple" said Pacey looking at them, "Maybe she chooses another guy" responded Joey and Pacey asked something he was eager to ask since they had that big fight, "and do you think that's going to be the right choice?" Joey looked at him angrily "Pacey this is not the time" and he sighed because she was right but he couldn't wait forever "I'm sorry, I know you have other things to worry about more important than my stupid self but I fear for the day when you will realize you made a mistake" She touched his cheek and made him look at her, "not even in a million years will I regret what we had" and that said it all, "but we don't have it anymore right?" asked Pacey, "that's not what I meant, you can't analyze every word we say Pacey" her voice got louder, "of course I can, that's how we work, we talk and talk without saying anything but it's the small choices we made, the verbs tense, the adjectives in which we discover the truth" Joey covered her face with her hands. "Forget what I said Joey, you don't need to hear all this now you're right. I'm very sorry I must be tired, it was a long journey"

Pacey decided then to take a walk and he saw someone familiar, Jack McPhee with little Amy, Jen's daughter. "Is that Pacey Witter?" asked Jack smiling "In flesh and bones, are you my brother in law?" they hug and lauged, "oh man! That sounds so weird. Amy this is Pacey" Pacey bend down to salute Amy, "Hi there girl" she smiled and said "you're pretty" Pacey and Jack laughed, "oh she's gonna cause trouble just like her mother" Pacey smiled reminiscing Jen Lindley's image arriving to Capeside for the first time, "all the bests leave us" Jack nodded. "Well stop what you're thinking before I start crying, I have good news for you" continued Jack, "guess who has her own private practice here in Capeside?"Pacey had no idea what he was talking about, "Man! My sister Andie! She's here in Capeside!" Pacey smiled happily he wanted to see her again, "I've been in contact with her by email and she phoned me the other day, why didn't she told me?" Jack though Pacey's enthusiasm was a little odd, "she wanted to surprise Joey and you in New York one of these days, speaking of which, is everything ok with you two?" Pacey leaned his head, "she came back right?" asked Jack and Pacey smiled, "not for me"

Andie McPhee was picking some papers from her desk and someone knocked her office door, "sorry office hours are finished, please ask the secretary for a date" She had her back to the door so she couldn't see the person who was behind "I was hoping you could make an exception for me, you see I'm completely mad" At first Andie frowned, she didn't like the term mad and she was about to give an angry speech but before turning back she realized "that voice" and she saw Pacey waiting at the door with a big smile in his face. "Oh my God!" Screamed Andie and she jumped in his arms. "I'm so happy to see you Pacey" he laughed "I see, I see" As she stepped down she shied out "I'm sorry I think that was too much" But Pacey hugged her "Not ever, I needed that reaction" She took his hand "I know your reasons to be here are not exactly happy reasons, but I'm glad to see you" Pacey sighed, there was something in Andie that always made him feel at home, "I needed to see you" Andie knows that something's wrong because she always knows what Pacey feels even when he doesn't tell. "The sofa is yours if you want" he thought that was funny so he laid on the sofa, "so do people still do this?" Andie sat down in a chair next to him, "not really, people usually sit down" He frowned, "well I prefer this position, so what do you think doctor, do I need therapy?" But Andie was serious now, "stop being funny Pacey, what's wrong?" Pacey looked at the ceiling thinking "Where do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capeside Revisited, The movie version.

The bus from Boston to Capeside had just started its journey. Pacey Witter looked sadly at his company, a distant Joey Potter that had her eyes set on the view outside the window. He gently took her hand in his, this gesture woke Joey from her dream and she stared at him. He smiled at her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

Joey Potter and Pacey Witter had been a couple for almost five years, but recently things shook up their relationship. A big opportunity came to Joey Potter to work in Paris as an editor, and once again, she had to make the same choice she had to when she was a naïve teenager in love with his best friend. Do you choose your love or your dream? She chose the latter this time.

She had spent a whole semester working in Paris, learning French and eating delicious salads, but she missed Pacey a lot. He didn't want to lose everything he fought so hard to achieve. He was the owner of a small but popular restaurant in New York, but if he had come to Paris he had to start all over again.

After a big fight where names like Dawson could be heard a few times, Pacey and Joey decided to take a break while she was abroad. If she wasn't staying for him, Pacey didn't think it was right that he should leave his job for her.

But after six months everything changed. Joey Potter was reading Little Women in French in her apartment when the phone rang. At first she smiled happily as she recognized her sister's voice but the news she had to tell,trembled her heart.

Mike Potter, Joey's father was out of jail again and Bessie thought she should go see him. A lot of emotions went through Joey's heart. She felt happy because he was free again, but she couldn't forget all the damage he had done in the past, and not even once but twice. She remembered perfectly how his father actions changed her relationship with Dawson forever, she knew that her reaction was unfair to him and she apologized for that a thousand times, but the Dawson and Joey dynamic was changed forever. And then came Pacey, who gained her love. These thoughts, this eternal doubt of what choice was the correct one, troubled once again Joey Potter's mind. She had to come back to Capeside, she needed to see Pacey , to mend their situation and she had to confront her father.

As soon as Pacey heard the news he decided to go with her, he couldn't let her alone, they may had problems but he still loved her. The stayed in silence the whole trip, not knowing what to say because words in this case are useless, a holding hand and a caring smile was much better.

When the bus arrived Bessie and not so little Alex were waiting for the pair. "Oh my how you've grown" said Joey to her nephew. "Not so much, but I'm older that Lilly" Said Alex laughing. Joey shared a glance with her sister "Don't tell me, story repeat itself" Joey laughed thinking about the possibility that her nephew and Dawson's Leery sisters could follow the same path they once took. "Oh you have no idea, they're always together. But now come here and give me a hug" the sisters embraced left Pacey feeling uneasy, like if he didn't fit in. "What are you doing there Witter? Come here you too, you are part of this family too" Pacey smiled shyly and hug Bessie who felt something was wrong but decided to let it go for the moment.

While in the car, Joey finally asked, "So where's dad?" Bessie surprised looked at her sister, "eyes on the road sis" said Joey. "Sorry I thought you were going to ignore the situation a little longer" Joey rolled her eyes, "like I always do" Bessie laughed, "so you've changed then?" Pacey answered unconsciously "not so much" which earned him one of Joey Potter's killer looks. "Sorry" he said. "He's at the Ice House, I told him to wait there I wanted to have a quiet word with you before you see him" Joey worried, she didn't know how to react when meeting him, "he harmed us Bessie" she shed a tear, "Don't you think I know that? But he's our father and he's not a bad person, he just makes the wrong decisions" but Joey wasn't so sure. "That's not an excuse"

Pacey and Joey were sitting at the porch watching little Lilly and Alex running and playing around "the new will they or won't they couple" said Pacey looking at them, "Maybe she chooses another guy" responded Joey and Pacey asked something he was eager to ask since they had that big fight, "and do you think that's going to be the right choice?" Joey looked at him angrily "Pacey this is not the time" and he sighed because she was right but he couldn't wait forever "I'm sorry, I know you have other things to worry about more important than my stupid self but I fear for the day when you will realize you made a mistake" She touched his cheek and made him look at her, "not even in a million years will I regret what we had" and that said it all, "but we don't have it anymore right?" asked Pacey, "that's not what I meant, you can't analyze every word we say Pacey" her voice got louder, "of course I can, that's how we work, we talk and talk without saying anything but it's the small choices we made, the verbs tense, the adjectives in which we discover the truth" Joey covered her face with her hands. "Forget what I said Joey, you don't need to hear all this now you're right. I'm very sorry I must be tired, it was a long journey"

Pacey decided then to take a walk and he saw someone familiar, Jack McPhee with little Amy, Jen's daughter. "Is that Pacey Witter?" asked Jack smiling "In flesh and bones, are you my brother in law?" they hug and lauged, "oh man! That sounds so weird. Amy this is Pacey" Pacey bend down to salute Amy, "Hi there girl" she smiled and said "you're pretty" Pacey and Jack laughed, "oh she's gonna cause trouble just like her mother" Pacey smiled reminiscing Jen Lindley's image arriving to Capeside for the first time, "all the bests leave us" Jack nodded. "Well stop what you're thinking before I start crying, I have good news for you" continued Jack, "guess who has her own private practice here in Capeside?"Pacey had no idea what he was talking about, "Man! My sister Andie! She's here in Capeside!" Pacey smiled happily he wanted to see her again, "I've been in contact with her by email and she phoned me the other day, why didn't she told me?" Jack though Pacey's enthusiasm was a little odd, "she wanted to surprise Joey and you in New York one of these days, speaking of which, is everything ok with you two?" Pacey leaned his head, "she came back right?" asked Jack and Pacey smiled, "not for me"

Andie McPhee was picking some papers from her desk and someone knocked her office door, "sorry office hours are finished, please ask the secretary for a date" She had her back to the door so she couldn't see the person who was behind "I was hoping you could make an exception for me, you see I'm completely mad" At first Andie frowned, she didn't like the term mad and she was about to give an angry speech but before turning back she realized "that voice" and she saw Pacey waiting at the door with a big smile in his face. "Oh my God!" Screamed Andie and she jumped in his arms. "I'm so happy to see you Pacey" he laughed "I see, I see" As she stepped down she shied out "I'm sorry I think that was too much" But Pacey hugged her "Not ever, I needed that reaction" She took his hand "I know your reasons to be here are not exactly happy reasons, but I'm glad to see you" Pacey sighed, there was something in Andie that always made him feel at home, "I needed to see you" Andie knows that something's wrong because she always knows what Pacey feels even when he doesn't tell. "The sofa is yours if you want" he thought that was funny so he laid on the sofa, "so do people still do this?" Andie sat down in a chair next to him, "not really, people usually sit down" He frowned, "well I prefer this position, so what do you think doctor, do I need therapy?" But Andie was serious now, "stop being funny Pacey, what's wrong?" Pacey looked at the ceiling thinking "Where do I start?"


End file.
